Bacterial Contamination, BY: Len Kagamine
by L.N THE KILLER Y SUIL THE DARK
Summary: Todo el mundo esta en mi contra, si todos me odian y me golpean y hasta mi propia hermana se avergüenza de mi y me ignora "asesínate, asesínate", ya no puedo mas...¡haz que pare por favooor!, ¡duele, duele, duele, duele, dueleeeeeeee!, la contaminación se ha ido y también mi propia vida, las bacterias son contaminantes, cuídate de mi


**oanYamitsu-hoola chicos soy yamitsu jejeje y bueno este fic no es mío…es de…pfff es de yamotso-**

**Yamotso-jajajaj hice este fic basado en mi canción favorita, disfrútenlo-**

**Declaimer: vocaloid, ni utauloid y vipaloid ni la canción bacterial contamination, ni los personajes nos pertenecen, solo la trama de la historia, gracias por leer**

**Todo el mundo esta en mi contra, odio a todo el mundo…nadie me entiende…quiero gritar y llorar, esta contaminación se apodera de mi cuerpo, siento las bacterias podrir mi carne…**

***bacterial contamination ***

**LEN POV**

Mi nombre es Len Kagamine soy rubio de ojos azules y siempre uso unas gafas redondas ya que sufro de problemas de la vista, tengo 14 años y vivo en Tokio Japón, con mi madre y mi hermana gemela, Rin Kagamine quien es igual rubia y de ojos azules, soy nuevo en una escuela llamada vocaloid es una escuela con 3 áreas, primaria, secundaria y preparatoria, situada cerca de mi casa es algo extraño para mí ya que nunca he ido a una escuela con mas personas, solían enseñarme en casa por un viejo profesor que tenia, mi hermana esta muy emocionada pero yo no sé cómo reaccionar o hacer

***en la escuela***

He llegado a la escuela, es muy grande y bonita ojala y me vaya bien, mi hermana da saltitos en su lugar y me abraza emocionada

Rin-hermanito me encanta la nueva escuela!. Ven vamos a entrar-exclamo feliz mi hermana

al entrar a la escuela sentí que todos me veían raro, solo seguía caminando mientras trataba de ignorar esas miradas de odio, llegamos hasta un mural lleno de papeles y ahí están los nombres de los alumnos, buscaba mi nombre en el grupo que me debe de tocar, vi el área de terceros grados y me toco en el salón 3-A y a mi hermana en el 3-C, trague sonoramente saliva pues estaba asustado estaría solo con gente totalmente desconocida y no tenía el mismo entusiasmo que tenia rin

Len-me voy a mi salón-le dije un poco nervioso

Rin-adiooos hermanito y no dejes que te intimiden-me dijo con burla

Me fui caminando con la mirada baja sin ver mi camino hasta que choque con alguien más alto que yo, levante la mirada y vi a un chico de largo cabello morado y ojos azules

¿?-oye estúpido mira por donde caminas-me dijo molesto y empujándome haciendo que cayera al suelo de sentón

¿?-ya basta Gakupo-san no seas brusco con el niño-escuche una voz femenina y mire a la dueña de esa melodiosa voz, una chica de cabellos aguamarinos amarrados en 2 coletas y de ojos azules, ella me defendió, me defendió de el chico, ella me ayudo…

Gakupo-tsk..solo porque eres la mejor amiga de mi novia, Miku y porque somos amigos-

El chico se fue y la chica me ayudo a levantarme, me extendió su mano y yo la acepte sin dudar

Miku-no te enojes con Gakupo-san, es un poco brusco pero es buena persona-

Len-no hay problema, soy Len Kagamine-le dije algo sonrojado

Miku-mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, encantada de conocerte, Len-kun-

El timbre sonó haciendo que cortáramos la conversación, me puse triste ya que no quería alejarme de ella, me sentía en paz y seguro estando con ella

Miku-me tengo que ir, soy del área de prepa y tu de secundaria y por tu apariencia deduzco que eres de tercero, ¿verdad?- asentí débilmente, ella me sonrió y se dio la vuelta yéndose a su salón, cuando la perdí de vista mire a todos lados buscando a alguien que me ayudara a buscar mi salón, de tanto buscar encontré a una chica de cabellos verdes y de ojos del mismo color con unos lentes rojos sobre su cabeza, me acerque a ella y le toque el hombro

Len-disculpa yo..

¿?-¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARME, QUE ASCO ALEJATE DE MI, BACTERIA!-

Bacteria ,bacteria…así me llamo esa chica…¿Qué quiso decir?, las bacterias contaminan, son malignas y causan enfermedades…¿eso es lo que soy?, ¿enfermo a la gente?

¿?-¡JOVEN, VAYASE A SU SALÓN!-una profesora me grito y yo corrí asustado y entre al primer salón que vi, cerré la puerta y vi a muchos chicos sentados viéndome

Len-e…e…este es el salón 3-A?-pregunte temblando de miedo

¿?-no, este es el 3-C-me dijo el profesor de cabellos marrones y ojos cafés con unas gafas cuadradas, escuche un gruñido y vi a rin desviando la mirada molesta

¿?-¡JAJAJJAJA YA VIERON A ESE SHOTA, SE EQUIVOCO DE SALON JAJAJA POBRE TONTO!-se burlo un chico rubio y de ojos dorados de mi

¿?-¡YA SABIA YO QUE ERA UNA BACTERIA, NO ME VAYAS A PEGAR TU ENFERMEDAD DE ESTUPIDES!-me grito la misma chica de cabellos verdes

¿?-ya basta señorita Gumi y joven Nero- dijo enojado el profesor

Gumi/Nero-si profesor Kiyoteru-dijeron esos 2 chicos

Kiyoteru-joven, por favor salga de esta clase que me interrumpe-

asentí y Salí rápidamente de ahí, me fui corriendo al baño y me encerré a llorar, si llore, me dolieron esas palabras, nadie nunca me había hablado de esa manera, me quite mis empañados lentes y los limpie con un pañuelo que saque de mi bolsillo, Salí del baño y vi a 3 chicos mas, desvié la mirada y me dirigí rápidamente a la puerta pero uno de los chicos me jalo de la camisa y me estampo en la pared, me miro con sus ojos azules de forma aterradora, me fije mejor en el, era un chico de cabellos azules fuertes y ojos del mismo color, temblé en mi lugar ya que tenia muchísimo miedo de ese chico

¿?-vaya, vaya un chico nuevo y bien…¿Qué llorabas niño shota?-

Len-y..y…y…yo..

¿?-acaso sabes quién soy yo?. Yo soy Kaito Shion el chico mas peleonero de la escuela-me dijo haciendo más presión en el agarre de mi camisa

Gakupo-a…tu eres el idiota que choco conmigo, tuviste suerte de que Miku estuviera ahí o de lo contrario te hubiera roto la cara-

Kaito-¿acaso te acercaste a mi novia!-me grito mas enojado que nunca

Len-p..p..pero, y…y..yo no sabia…q…que era t..t..tu novia..-

Kaito-de todos modos aprovechaste para cortejarla, vas a pagármelas niñato…-

Sentí la sangre correr por mi cara, me golpearon, me patearon y al final me dejaron tirado en el piso del baño, algunos chicos entraban y me veían ahí tirado pero no me prestaban atención y seguían de largo, hasta que…

¿?-o…¿e….estas bien?-levante la mirada y vi a un chico de cabello blanco y ojos extraños, el ojo derecho era azul y el izquierdo era verde, negué con la cabeza y unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, el chico me ayudo a levantarme y me sonrió

Len-muchas gracias…soy Len Kagamine-

¿?-me llamo Utatane Piko, sabes…no debieron tratarte de esa manera tan fea

Len-muchas gracias por ayudarme, eres la primera persona amable que he conocido hoy que es mi primer día-

Piko-puedes juntarte conmigo y con mis amigos, mis amigos son, Namine Ritsu, Kasane Teto y Gumo Megpoid, es hermano de…de la chica que me gusta-*sonrojado*

Len-se lo que se siente-

Piko-pero es un imposible, ella solo me ve como un compañero mas-

Len-no te preocupes la conquistaras-dijo sonriendo

Piko-¿en que salón estas?-

Len-3-A, y tu?-

Piko-igual yo, oye nos toca clase de química con la profesora miki-

Len-pues vayamos..-

***clase de química***

**NORMAL POV**

La profesora Miki Furukawa era una muy dulce mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos igual rojos con un gracioso remolino en el cabello

Miki-hola chicos, soy su profesora Miki Furukawa, oh, veo que hay un alumno nuevo, pasa al frente y di tu nombre-

Len.-s…si-el rubio se paro y se acerco hasta quedar al frente de sus compañeros-me llamo Len Kagamine, tengo 14 años y…espero llevarme bien con todos-

¿?-no puede ser, ya viste Iroha, es el shota del que me hablo mi hermano Nero-dijo una chica de cabellos rubios amarrados en una coleta de lado y de ojos color caramelo a una chica de cabellos rosas amarrados en una larga coleta con un broche de hello kity y de ojos cafés

Iroha-jaja lo he visto Neru-san, sigue igual de shota-

Miki-basta de insultos señoritas Nekomura Iroha y Akita Neru ,por favor, es nuevo y está nervioso, gracias por presentarte len-kun, vuelve a tu asiento-

Len-gracias señorita Miki-dijo sentándose junto a Piko y Neru

Miki-el día de hoy veremos porcentajes, veamos….¿cuanto es 60,0gr de cloruro de sodio en 200,0gr de agua.?-pregunto escribiendo en el pizarrón

Neru-¡HOOOOOO!-*levanta la mano*

Miki-si, am….Akita Neru…pasa al pizarrón-la chica asintió y se dirigió al pizarrón, al escribir su respuesta la leyó en voz alta

Neru-la respuesta es 30gr x 200/50 gr=80% p/p-

Miki-me temo que es incorrecta tu respuesta Neru-san-

Len-y…y…yo se la respuesta-dijo tímidamente levantando la mano

Miki-wooo Len-kun que entusiasmo tienes en tu primer día, por favor pasa y escribe tu respuesta..- el rubio se levanto y paso al pizarrón a escribir su respuesta, sentía que la tiza se resbalaba de sus manos por el nerviosismo que sentía al escribir en el pizarrón

Len-la r…r..respuesta es: 60gr x 100 / 200 gr=30% p/p –

Miki-muy bien Len-kun, parece que tenemos a un cerebrito en la clase-dijo feliz la profesora

Iroha- estúpido nerd-siseo furiosa la pelirosa

Neru-se cree mejor que yo-dijo cruzándose de brazos

¿?-oh, también les cayó mal el shota?-pregunto una cica de cabellos rubios pálidos que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y de ojos azules

Iroha-ahh sabía que podía contar con mi amiga Ia Render-

Ia-jaja claro, saben estoy pensando en darle una lección al shota-

Neru-pues parece que alguien nos gano, el come libros tiene una cortada en el labio y varias raspadas en la mejilla-les susurro a sus 2 amigas

Iroha-hay que saber quien fue la persona que lo hizo y darle las gracias ajajajaja-dijo viendo a Len con una sonrisa burlona

*en el descanso*

Piko-estoy emocionado porque conozcas a mis amigos-dijo emocionado caminando hacia unos chicos y el pobre de Len se moría del miedo por conocer gente nueva

Len-e….espera….yo…

Piko-¡CHICOS, LES PRESENTO A LEN KAGAMINE!-presento a Len con sus amigos

¿?-a…es el chico del que me hablaba miku-dijo una chica de cabellos rojos y largos que le llegaban a la cintura y de ojos raros, como una combinación de morado y amarillo, con un sombrero elegante color purpura en su cabeza

Piko-Len, déjame presentarte a Namine Ritsu-

Ritsu-un placer, tu debes de ser Len, mi amiga Miku me hablo de ti, me dijo que te conoció esta mañana y le caíste muy bien-

Len-e…e..ella te dijo eso-le contesto sonrojado

Ritsu-sip, o..oye, ¿Por qué estas herido?-pregunto tocando la mejilla de Len

¿?-parecen golpes-dijo una chica de cabellos rosas y rizados amarrado en 2 coletas y de ojos rosas

Ritsu-eso crees Teto?-Pregunto arqueando una ceja

¿?-sus asuntos no nos importan, déjenlo sus razones tendrá para no decirnos-dijo un chico d cabellos verdes y ojos verdes con unos lentes rojos sobre su cabeza

Teto-moou…G umo-san eres un amargado-dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos

Piko- discúlpalos, ella es Kasane Teto-dijo señalando a la de cabello rosa-y el es Gumo Megpoid-dijo señalando al chico de cabello verde

Ritsu-¿te sientas a desayunar con nosotros?-

¿?-¡NOOO PUDE SEEEER!-se oyó un grito femenino

Gumo-¿Gumi….?-

La peliverde se acerco a Gumo y lo jalo del brazo alejándolo de los demás

Gumo-¿Qué te ocurre?-

Gumi-te estas llevando con el shota rubio?!-

Gumo-estas hablando de len?-

Gumi-si, el mismo, si te llevas con el, no tendré piedad de ti y no me importaría golpear a mi propio hermano mayor-

Gumo-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?-

Gumi-porque es nuevo, hay una chica nueva llamada rin pero ella no me molesta, ya sabes aléjate del shota-le advirtió se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo

Piko-¿Qué te dijo Gumi?.

Gumo-nada importante, me debo ir-

Piko-¿A dónde?.

Gumo-no me preguntes, solo me voy-dijo molesto y yendo tras su hermana menor

Len.-¿Por qué se ha ido?-

Gumo-no se pero es un tonto…luego hablare con el-

¿?-¡hola Len-kun!-

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer esa hermosa voz, se dio la vuelta y vio a Miku sonriéndole e iba….agarrada de la mano con Kaito, junto a ella estaba Gakupo con una chica de ojos azules y un largo y hermoso cabello rosa

Len-Miku-san,- dijo feliz al ver a la chica, Miku se soltó de Kaito y se acerco hasta el y vio su rostro golpeado, se asusto por ello y vio a Len con preocupación

Len-a…esto…solo me caí en el baño-dijo cubriendo su mejilla

Gakupo-no puede ser…ya viste Kaito…a Miku le agrada el shota-

¿?-no le veo nada de malo, no esta coqueteándole ni nada-dijo la chica pelirosa

Gakupo-hay…Luka, mira se ve en los ojos de ese niño que esta enamorado de Miku, además Miku es muy feliz con Kaito y no quisieras que un niño venga y destruya su estable relación-dijo con seguridad el pelimorado

Luka-no…no me gustaría-la chica hizo una mueca de enojo y vio al rubio-ese niño estúpido cree que va lograr conseguir a Miku como si fuera un trofeo-dijo enojada y apretando los puños

Kaito-Miku…vámonos-le dijo enojado

Miku-¿Por qué?-pregunto inocentemente la chica

Kaito-ya te dije que vámonos-le dijo mas molesto

Len-sera mejor que vayas-le contesto con voz triste

Miku-me dio gusto verte de nuevo, adiós Len-kun-dijo sonriendo y corriendo a tomar la mano de kaito, este solo le lanzo una mirada de odio y se fue con Miku ,Gakupo y Luka

Piko-viste la cara de Kaito?, se enojo-le dijo mirando a Miku yéndose con sus amigos

Len-si lo vi…p..pero y…y..yo no tengo nada con Miku.- admitió viendo el suelo

Piko-yo que tu me voy con cuidado, no te vaya a pasar lo mismo que en el baño-le dijo un tanto preocupado

El descanso paso y todos volvieron a sus aulas, la profesora de historia Meiko Sakine había enfermado y no se presento a la escuela y los alumnos del 3-A hacían una "fiesta" por la falta de la profesora, al parecer a ninguno le afectaba no tener clases de historia, todos estaban jugando hasta que extrañamente entro Gumi al salón en compañía de Nero

Gumi-¡ATENCION TODOS!-dijo parándose en una mesa-¡LES TENGO UN ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE!-volvio a decir sonriendo de forma burlona-¡TENGAN CUIDADO QUE UNA HORRENDA Y ASQUEROSA BACTERIA ANDA SUELTA JAJAJAJ SE LLAMA LEN KAGAMINE Y ES ALTAMENTE CONTAGIOSA, TENGAN CUIDADO CON LA BACTERIA!-grito divertida y todos comenzaron a reírse y a señalar a len

Todos-¡BACTERIA, BACTERIA, BACTERIA!-se burlaban señalándolo, Len solo bajo la mirada y sintió sus ojos aguarse de lagrimas, no le gustaba que lo llamaran de esa manera, las bacterias son malas, enferman a uno y son feas y dañinas, acaso el era igual? Solo rogaba porque el timbre sonara y lo salvara de ese horror, de esas burlas y de la tristeza que sentía, a su lado Piko solo se mantenía callado y miraba a Len preocupado, quería ayudarlo pero no quería que se burlaran de el y mucho menos Gumi quien era la chica que mas amaba en el mundo

Horas mas tarde el bendito timbre de salida sonó y el primero en salir fue Len, esperaba ver a su hermana y ver tan siquiera a una persona que lo quería y no lo insultaba, al salir a la puerta espero impacientemente a su hermana, espero unos minutos y vio a rin salir de la escuela con 2 chicas mas, una de cabellos morados amarrado en 2 coletas con un broche en forma de discos rojos y ojos lilas y una chica de cabellos azules amarrado en 2 largas coletas que le llegaban mas allá de la rodilla, con una diadema verde con un diamante azul de adorno y de ojos azules, veía a su hermana muy feliz con esas chicas, pero no quería volver solo a casa a si que se acerco a su hermana y la llamo

Len-rin…¿vendrás a casa conmigo?-le pregunto sonriendo

¿?-¿Quién es ese chico, Rin-san?-pregunto la de cabello morado

Rin-no se, no lo conozco Yuzuki-san-dijo viendo a Len a los ojos

Len-rin….¿c.,..como que no sabes quien soy?-

Rin-espérenme aquí chicas voy a arreglar algo-la rubia jalo del brazo a su hermano y lo llevo hasta la puerta de la escuela-déjame con mis amigas, solo eso te pido, dije que no te conocía por lo que paso hoy, mira la de pelo morado es Yuzuki Yukari y la de pelo azul es Aoki Lapis, son mis amigas por favor Len-kun déjame con ellas-

Len-lo que paso en tu salón fue un accidente, no tienes porque negar que soy tu hermano gemelo-

Aoki-¡Vámonos rin deja de hablar con ese shota!-dijo burlonamente, rin solo corrió hasta sus amigas y se fue corriendo con ellas

Piko-¡LEN-KUN!-Piko corrió hasta Len y lo tomo del brazo

Len-¿Qué pasa Piko?-el rubio abrió los ojos al ver que Piko había llorado-¿Qué te hicieron?-

Piko-no me han hecho nada pero golpearon a Teto- Len parpadeo varias veces intentando asimilar porque habían golpeado Teto, el y Piko corrieron hasta la enfermería y vieron a Ritsu sentada alado de la cama de Teto, esta tenia los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar , el labio roto y una gasa en la mejilla derecha

Len-¿Qué te ocurrió Teto-san?-

Teto-me golpearon…

Piko-¿Quién te ha lastimado?

Teto-Ia y Gumi, me golpearon cuando era hora de educación física en los vestidores, dijeron que estaba contaminada por la bacteria y la enfermedad es contagiosa y la única cura son los golpes-sus ojos volvieron a hundirse de lagrimas, Len sintió una lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, una bacteria, a si lo llamaban a el y…por su culpa golpearon a Teto…no..el no….no podía ser, se sintió la persona mas horrenda del mundo,

Ritsu-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE PAR DE VIBORAS, NADIE DEBIO TRATARTE A SI!-grito al borde del llanto abrazando a Teto

Piko-Len…¿Qué te ocurre?-

Len-me tengo que ir-dijo antes de salir corriendo, su primer día había sido horrendo, al salir vio a Kaito y Gakupo en la puerta con los brazos cruzados tapándole el paso

Kaito-te advertí que no le volvieras a coquetear a mi novia-dijo tronándose los nudillos

Len-s…s..solo somos amigos, lo juro-le dijo asustado

Gakupo-tal vez solo sean amigos pero tu la seduces, ya he visto como le coquetas a Miku-

Kaito.-esto no se quedara a si-el peliazul le quito los lentes a Len y los arrojo lejos,

Len-q….que….p…porque los….

Kaito-ahora si me las vas a pagar- le dijo dirigiendo su puño a su cara y golpeándolo en el labio, logrando que el rubio cayera al piso, Kaito y Gakupo comenzaron a golpearlo en el estomago y en la cara mientras Len solo ahogaba sus sollozos y trataba de cubrirse con sus manos para no recibir tantos golpes, Piko se asomo por el pasillo y vio la escena, bajo la mirada y se alejo, no quería problemas y lo sentía mucho por Len pero…tenía miedo

**CONTINUARA….**

**Yamotso-espero que les haya gustado el capi 1, esta historia continuara muchas gracias un placer, yo soy yamotso, hasta el próximo capi, espero que esta pequeña mejora les haya gustado**

**¿reviews? :3**


End file.
